MEMORIES
by Karalena Cullen
Summary: CLEX SLASH! “Since I now know your secret, I think it’s only fair that you know mine.” this is my very first fic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

1MEMORIES

by mugglebourne21

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing nor am I paid anything. I simply write fanfiction for my own amusement.

I.

Eighteen-year-old Clark Kent awoke with a start. He sat

bolt upright in bed, the clean white sheet clinging to his bare,

muscled chest. Sweat seeped out of his lightly tanned skin, and

his supernatural heart was pumping at a supernatural speed. He

had been dreaming of Lana again. She had been crying and Clark

had tried to console her, only to realize that she was surrounded

by a green kryptonite force field. She kept sobbing his name

and holding out his hand to her, but the closer he got, the

farther away she seemed to be.

"I hope I'm not intruding on any sweet dreams." The velvety

rich voice of Lex Luther came to Clark from the door frame.

"Lex. What are you doing here?" Clark wrapped his thin

sheet tighter around himself, hoping that Lex had not noticed his

large, throbbing erection.

"No one answered the door so I let myself in, I hope that's

all right?" Lex's piercing eyes wandered briefly over Clark's

broad, muscled chest.

"Uh, yeah, of course Lex. I must've slept late. Mom and

Dad must've already left for Metropolis. What did you want to

talk about?" Clark could feel his heart pounding in his throat

now, and his skin was hot. His seeming vulnerability was making

him uncomfortable. "Would you mind, Lex, actually waiting for me

downstairs in the kitchen so that I can get dressed? You can

help yourself to whatever, I'll be down in a sec."

Lex's firm lips curled into a slightly amused smile, "Sure

Clark." And he turned out of the door and vanished out into the

hall. Clark waited until he heard Lex's footfalls on the stairs

before he uncovered himself from the sheet.

The cool morning air caressed his damp skin. Clark took a

steadying breath before reaching down to pick up the pair of blue

jeans he had thrown on the floor before crashing last night.

Clark ran his fingers through his dark, wavy hair, took a calming

breath and headed down to the kitchen.

Lex was standing with his back to the kitchen's entrance.

His hands in the pockets of his black Armani slacks, staring out

the kitchen window. The early afternoon sunlight was streaming

in from the window illuminating him. Clark stood a moment in the

doorway watching him, marveling at how surreal Lex looked being

bathed in the soft sunlight. He looked almost angelic standing

there and for a split second Clark had the urge to step up to Lex

and throw his arms around him, to partake in that warmth.

Clark shook his head to clear it, to try to shake himself

out of that post awakening state where dreams and reality seemed

to meld together in confusion.

Lex was suddenly aware of Clark's presence in the room with

him. He spun swiftly on his heels and turned his wise gray eyes

on Clark. "I thought that farm people were supposed to be early

risers?" His voice was amused and taunting.

"Yeah, well, I was up late working on something for 'The

Torch' for Chloe."

Lex's smile vanished and his face became somber, "Clark, I

came here because there's something I need to talk to you about.

It's very serious and I could potentially be putting you in

great danger, but I trust you Clark, and I need your help."

Lex's voice was low and urgent. "I am starting to remember why I was

put away in the asylum. I am starting to remember certain things about

my father, about a man named, Edge, and I'm also starting to remember

certain things about you, Clark."

Clark swallowed the large lump in his throat, his heart began to pound

in his chest. Oh no he remembers what happened with Edge's car!

Clark was suddenly very awake.


	2. Chapter 2

1**MEMORIES**

by: mugglebourne21

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nor do I get paid anything.

**II.**

Clark was suffering from a severe case of cotton

mouth. This was it, this was what he and his family had feared

since that fateful day when Clark Kent first met Lex Luthor.

That Lex would discover Clark's secret.

Clark thought back on the day that he had first met Lex

Luthor. Lex had lost control of his Porsche on a bridge and

slammed right into Clark at about sixty miles per hour. Clark,

and the Porsche with Lex behind the wheel flew off of that bridge

and into the cold river. That was the day that Clark discovered

the truth, that he was not like everyone else. That was the day

that Clark ripped the steel roof of Lex's Porsche with his bare

hands to pull Lex out. That day Clark saved Lex Luthor's life.

Clark and Lex quickly became close friends after that.

That same day, that evening up in Clark's loft in the barn,

Jonathon Kent told Clark the truth, that he had been sent here

from another planet in a small spaceship the same day as the

meteor shower. Everyday thereafter, Clark went to desperate

lengths to hide his secret from the world, especially Lex.

Jonathon Kent's voice echoed inside Clark's head, "He's a

Luthor, son, and you just can't trust him." How many times had

Jonathon, Clark's father, warned him to keep his distance from

Lex, and how many times had Clark not paid any attention. Now

Clark was thinking that his father may have been right. Clark

should have stayed out of Lex's life, and all of the dangers that

came with it, namely, Lionel Luthor, Lex's father. No less than

six months ago Lex had discovered the dark truth about Lionel's

past. Lex had tracked down a child hood friend of his Fathers,

Edge, a criminal gone into hiding with a new face and desperate

for a new life. Lex offered him what he wanted for the truth,

and that truth was that Lionel had murdered his own parents for

the insurance money.

Well Edge let Lionel know about his and Lex's conversation.

So Lionel started drugging Lex's brandy, doing things to screw

with his head to make him think that he was going crazy. Lex

tried to fight it, he came to Clark for help, but Clark could not

help him. It all came crashing down after Lex shoved Lana under

the hooves of a horse and ran away. Clark tracked him down to

Edge's place and it was there that Lex discovered Clark's secret.

Lex confronted Edge and when Clark showed up right behind him,

Edge started beating on Clark. Lex was only trying to save

Clark, Edge was crazy, he was going to kill Clark, so Lex did

the only thing that he could think of in his fragile state of

mind. He aimed his gun at Edge and pulled the trigger. The

power from the gunshot was so great that it sent Edge flying out

through the window and onto the perfectly manicured lawn outside.

For a split second both he and Lex thought that Edge was dead and

they just gazed at one another in disbelief. But then they heard

the squeal of tires. Edge had been wearing a bullet proof vest

and now he was getting away. Lex jumped through the broken

window and ran right out in front of Edge's speeding car. He

lifted his gun again and took aim. Lex did not even seem to care

that the car was coming right at him like a raging bull with a

very sharp stick up its ass. Edge's car was going to hit Lex.

Clark did the only thing he could do, he placed himself between

his friend and the car. The car smashed into Clark, splitting

the hood, right down the middle. Then Clark picked up the car

and through it across the yard as though it were nothing more

than a bag of trash. And Lex had witnessed the whole thing. The

doctors from Belle Reeve Sanitarium showed up then and took Lex

away. After seven weeks in the sanitarium, Lionel ordered for a

very dangerous, very risky, sort of electro, neural operation to

be performed on his son, Lex. The operation worked just as

Lionel had hoped, Lex's memory of the past few weeks were

completely erased. Any hopes of finally bringing Lionel

Luthor down had evaporated, and Clark's secret was also lost to

Lex, or so he had thought.

Clark had absolutely no reservations when it came to Lex's

loyalty. Although Lex had kept things from Clark, Clark also

kept secret from Lex, and Clark was sure that Lex had his

reasons, the same as Clark did. Just because there were certain

things that they hid from one another, did not change the way

that they felt about one another.

Clark pulled out a wooden kitchen chair and motioned Lex to

have a seat. Lex sat down, and Clark sat next to him on his own

wooden seat. This was it... the moment of truth. "Okay, Lex.

What do you remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

1**MEMORIES**

by: mugglebourne21

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nor do I get paid anything.

III.

Lex nervously ran a hand over his head. He took a seat at

the kitchen table and motioned for Clark to join him and Clark

sat down next to him at the table. Clark's senses were

immediately invaded by the strong scent of Lex, from his

expensive cologne to the very faint sweet smell of his

perspiration. Clark figured that had Lex been sitting next to

anybody else, any _normal_ person, they would not be able to smell

as much of him as he could, and that kind of made him feel

special.

"Clark, in any other, uh, _normal_ situation, I would be able

to communicate to you what I have to say in a much more eloquent

fashion. I have thought long and hard on how to confront you

about this, and I'm afraid that I find myself at a loss, so

forgive me if I just come right out and say it?" His pale green

eyes darted nervously from the apple pattern on the table,

to Clark's face. It was very unlike Lex to not look people

directly in the eyes when he spoke with them, so Clark was

certain that this was about his secret. Clark held his breath

and nodded for him to continue.

"Clark, ... I know." Lex let out the breath that he

felt like he had been holding since the moment he had arrived on

the Kent farm. He felt so much better to get that out, it had

been eating away at him ever since he had put the final pieces

together.

"You know what, Lex?" Clark gulped, hoping against all

hopes, that Lex was not about to tell him that he knew that Clark

was an alien.

"I know your secret Clark. I've known for some time know.

At first I thought I was just having delusional flashbacks, but

after just a few memory provoking sessions at Summerholt

Institute, I realized that what I thought were merely memories

from being drug induced, are in fact, real." Clark opened his

mouth to interrupt but Lex held up his hand, "Please Clark, I

have to have you understand. I promise you that what we discuss

here today, will not go beyond this room, and I assure you that I

have never, nor will I ever, discuss this with anyone else. You

have my word. I always thought that there was something

_different_ about you. Once I accepted the fact that those

memories were in fact authentic. So many of the missing pieces

have finally come together and it all makes sense for me now. I

remember seeing you run into Edge's car, I saw you throw it

across the lawn as though it weighed nothing at all!" His voice

was slightly excited now, there was a sort of manic twinkle in

his eyes as they locked on Clark's.

Clark was really beginning to panic now. "Lex, that's

crazy. You know I couldn't do something like that. I don't have

any kind of special abilities, I'm just a simple farm boy from

Smallville."

"No Clark, you're not, and we both know it." His pale

face spread into the tiniest of smiles.

"Lex, I..." Clark stumbled with his words.

"Clark, I've seen the spaceship in your storm cellar. Now I

don't know where exactly you came from, but I know that it sure

as hell isn't Smallville."

Clark jumped to his feet, his whole body tense, "Oh, no."

Lex stood up and put a reassuring hand on Clark's bare shoulder.

"Don't worry Clark, your secret's safe with me." His eyes

bored hard into Clark's as though he were willing him to trust

him. "Since I now know your secret, I think that it's only fair

that you knew mine." Clark's solemn face twisted into that of

surprise.

"You're secret, Lex?"

"Yes, I'm in love." Lex buried both of his hands into the

deep pockets of his black slacks.

"That's not much of a secret." Clark rolled his eyes at

his friend.

"Yes it is Clark, because you see, it's you."

"It's me what?"

"I'm in love with _you_." He said this as plainly as a

man commenting on the weather.

Clark let out a nervous chuckle, "Sure Lex, Okay."

"I'm not joking, I'm being completely serious, I'm in love

with you Clark. I've been in love with you since the day you

pulled me out of the river and saved my life."

"What about Helen Bryce, and all those other women?"

"Image." Lex said simply.

"Oh my god, I have to sit down." He sank back onto his

chair.

"I'm sorry to have dropped such an enormous load on you all

at once, but I had to get it off of my chest. It's been so hard

keeping all of that locked up inside for so long. I'm sorry and

I understand if you never want to see me again. Although the

thought of never seeing you again breaks my heart I would, of

course, respect your wishes."

Clark just sat there in silence. He stared out of the

kitchen window and watched the wind blow the leaves on the red

maple tree just outside. He wondered what it must be like to be

a tree. It must be such a simple, quiet life. No charming,

bald headed billionaires would ever confess their love to a red

maple. He could hear Lex shuffling around behind him, but the

sounds seemed a million miles away. But then he heard Lex sigh

and turn on his very expensive italian heel to leave.

Clark suddenly snapped back to reality. He spun around and

jumped up from his seat so fast that the small wooden chair was

knocked to the floor. "Lex, stop!"

Lex turned around, a deep sorrow in his eyes. Clark could

not stand to see him looking so sad. He took a tentative step

towards his friend, then another, and another until he was

standing right in front of him. He looked down into Lex's

suddenly boyish face. He raised a trembling hand and reached

under his chin and applied gentle pressure. Lex complied, and

within one life altering millisecond, their lips touched.

Lex pulled away, blinking, "I don't want you to feel

obligated to me for my silence. I already gave you

my word that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Clark licked his lips and smiled, "No Lex. I want to be

with you. I feel the same way you do. I always have." He

pulled him into his strong arms and held him close, careful not

to squeeze too tightly, he could after all crush his ribs if he

was not careful.

Yes, this felt right. This felt good. Lex's face was

pressed against his bare chest. Clark could feel his breath hot

against his left nipple and he felt his pants becoming tight. He

gently kissed the top of his smooth head and whispered, "I love

you too, Lex."

Lex lifted his head from Clark's chest and looked into his

eyes and knew that he was sincere. He pulled Clark's face to his

and once again their lips met, this time neither one of

them pulled away. They kissed softly, tentatively. Clark had

never done anything like this before. The sensations were all

brand new, exciting. Lex's lips were plump and soft against his

own and he began to suck harder, more frantically on Lex's bottom

lip. Lex slid his tongue into his mouth. His tongue was slimy,

sweet.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back in his mansion,

in his own bed. Clark was on top of him, kissing his neck,

removing his silk shirt with hungry fingers. Lex moaned and

writhed beneath him, savouring every moment. His hands roamed

over Clark's broad back, his skin was hot to the touch and it

sent tendrils of excitement throughout his entire body. He

suddenly felt very constricted by his clothes and he moaned for

Clark to remove them. He closed his eyes and relished the feel

of Clark's moist mouth kissing him all over. First he kissed his

lips, then he

moved to his neck which caused an excited chill to erupt

throughout his entire body. Lex could feel him hard against his

thigh and he reached down to unbutton his blue jeans. The

button snapped, and with only one hand Lex tugged on the zipper

and reached his sweaty hand in, grabbed hold, and pulled him

free of his pants. He let out an ecstatic groan into Lex's ear,

his breathing had become fast, erratic. Lex smiled and gripped

tightly onto Clark's hard, pulsing cock. He began pumping slowly

with his hand, and now it was Clark's turn to writhe. Lex sat

up and gently pushed him down onto his back and leaned over to

take him into his hot mouth. "Lex," Clark's voice was nothing

more than a hoarse whisper, "My God!" His mouth was so soft,

warm, and wet, but firm. His tongue and lips pressed firmly over

his throbbing cock. Lex savoured the feel of Clark in his mouth.

It was the most perfect cock had ever tasted. His cock was not

too big, not too small, thick and salty sweet in his mouth. Lex

sucked harder, and took him in as deep as he could. Clark's pubic

hair tickled his nose.

Clark grabbed hold of his head and moved with the rhythm

of his sucking up and down. He pumped up into Lex's mouth and

down his throat. Lex moaned and Clark could feel

the vibrations from his moan reverberate through his cock. "Oh

God!" He moaned as his entire body stiffened in climax. He came

in hot spurts down Lex's throat who greedily gulped down his cum

and sucked out every last delicious drop.

Lex lifted his head, licked his lips and looked up. Clark

was laying with his eyes closed, his muscular chest gleamed with

sweat and was heaving up and down with every heavy, shuddering

breath he took. He opened his eyes and looked down at Lex who

was scooting his way up into Clark's waiting arms. "You're so

beautiful after you come." Lex smiled as he

lay his head against Clark's solid chest. His arms were wrapped

tightly around him and he turned to kiss him. "I love you." Lex

whispered, and then he fell asleep in Clark's arms.

Clark lay awake for a few moments pondering what had just

transpired. He should feel awkward about what they had just

done, he should be afraid that Lex knew his secret. But

somehow he felt happier than he could ever remember having been

before. He knew he could trust Lex, he knew that he would do

anything to protect his secret, and strangely enough, it was a

relief to finally have someone he could trust completely. And

best of all, it felt damn good to have someone to love.

THE END


End file.
